The Plot Thinnens/Transcript
Cast (in order of appearance): Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Mai Valentine, Rex Raptor, PaniK, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi Date: August 20, 2006 Running Time: 6:08 Transcript Intro YAMI: ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Duelist Kingdom, outside JOEY: It sure is a shame that Mokuba got kidnapped again. If we'd been paying the slightest bit of attention, it probably wouldn't have happened. YUGI: Oh, he gets kidnapped like once a week. I'm sure he's used to it by now. Dungeon MOKUBA: It feels like I'm dying inside! Outside again YUGI: Come on, lets go play some more card games. JOEY: Hey look! Some idiot dropped his cards! TRISTAN: (in a totally different voice from usual) Hands off, those are mine. JOEY: Tristan! What the hell happened to your voice? YUGI: It sounds all weird and stuff! TRISTAN: (still in the different voice, and from here on) What are you guys talking about? JOEY: Seriously, it sounds completely different! YUGI: Does it hurt to talk like that? TRISTAN: You guys! I've always sounded like this, I swear! TÉA: That voice is all wrong. JOEY: What happened to the Tristan I knew and loved? This is unacceptable! Title sequence plays JOEY: It sure feels good to know that my friends are backing me up. TRISTAN: Man Joey, these guys look like they're way out of your league. Maybe we should go looking for some three-year-olds. TÉA: He'd be better off facing a Dueling Monkey! JOEY: You guys are the worst friends ever! Mai appears MAI: Hello, Joseph, happy to see me? JOEY: Yes, talking cleavage, I'm VERY happy to see you! MAI: Say hello to your next opponent. YUGI: It's Rex Raptor! He was a Regional Finalist! REX: Heh, you said 'region'. JOEY: I foolishly accept ya challenge! TRISTAN: Don't do it, Joey, he'll clearly wipe the floor with you! JOEY: (offscreen) It is implied that I am punching you! (Mai looks shocked) TÉA: Gasp! TRISTAN: Hey, no fair! You can't punch me while I'm not onscreen! JOEY: You had it coming! Ever since your voice changed, you've been like a totally different person. Well actually, you've been like the same person just with a totally different voice. But you know what I mean. TRISTAN: Good luck winning this card game without my help. JOEY: Yeah, 'cause you're usually such an important character! At the Dueling Field MAI: Just remember our deal, Rex. And watch out for his Time Wizard. That's what he used to defeat my Harpies. REX: You have herpes? MAI: HARPIES!! REX: Stop saying herpes! YUGI: I'm gonna go find Tristan. TÉA: Whoa, I love it when he abandons me.. At a pond TRISTAN: (splashing water onto his face) Must.. wash.. away.. the sin.. YUGI: Hey Tristan, what's up? TRISTAN: Yugi, what are you dong here? You should be helping Joey! YUGI: Joey doesn't need my help. Don't you get it, Tristan? This is Joey's coming-of-age episode where he proves he's a real man by winning a children's card game all by himself! ON SCREEN TEXT: seriously TRISTAN: Well, he's got a hot sister, so I guess I can forgive him for assaulting me. YUGI: And that's what true friendship is all about! TRISTAN: What? YUGI: Let's just go back. Back at the Dueling Field TRISTAN: Hey Joey, I've returned to give you my support! JOEY: Hey Tristan! I don't care! (He summons the Time Wizard) Time Roulette Go! (''The Power of Love ''plays) (The Time Wizard attacks, and a montage of scenes representing human evolution appear, along with the subtitle: YU-GI-OH PROVES CREATIONISM WRONG) REX: Check it out. My dragon's stoned. YUGI: Well done, Joey! You believed in the Heart of the Cards and it came through for you! JOEY: Actually it was more like dumb luck. YUGI: Same thing, really. Night. Mai is standing in front of a forest. MAI: Now that I'm all alone, nothing could possibly go wrong. PANIK: (grabs her from the bushes) IT'S RAPING TIME!! In a clearing, Yugi and pals are sitting around a campfire. TÉA: There's something in the bushes! "Ave Satani" from "The Omen" plays, and Bakura walks out into the clearing. Subtitle: screaming fangirls] BAKURA: Hello guys, it's me, Bakura! I've been stalking you for the past five episodes! I hope that doesn't seem too suspicious. YUGI: Do we know you? TRISTAN: He does seem familiar somehow. JOEY: What's the deal with his inappropriate accent? "The Omen" theme continues with a close up shot of Bakura YUGI: Let's all compare ourselves to our cards in order to set up a plot point for the next episode. JOEY: (holds up a card with the Star Wars Kid on it) I'm the Flame Swordsman! TRISTAN: (his card has Man-at-Arms from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) I'm the Cyber Commander. TÉA: (her card has Sailor Moon) I'm the Magician of Faith. YUGI: (his card has a Black Mage) And I'm the Dark Magician. What about you Bakura? BAKURA: This is my favourite card. (he holds up a card with Sephiroth and "The Omen" theme plays) Oops! Wrong one. (puts it away and brings up the Change of Heart) There we go, the Change of Heart! If you want to know how it works, we could have a duel right now! ("The Omen" theme) YUGI: That sounds innocent enough! Bakura changes into Yami Bakura along with "The Omen" theme BAKURA: By the way, there's something I'd like you to know. YAMI BAKURA: You're a bunch of idiots. Bakura's Millennium Ring glows and everyone else faints YUGI: This came completely out of nowhere! YAMI BAKURA: That's what you get for hogging all of my screen time, you little bitch. Now to take the Millennium Puzzle, and steal your role as main character. (he reaches for the puzzle, but then it glows and Yugi changes to Yami) What in Zorc's name is going on? YAMI: Get your hands off my Puzzle, you limey fruitcake! YAMI BAKURA: What say you and I have a card game to decide which one of us deserves to be the main character. And when I win, this show will be all mine! YAMI: Okay, but who are you? YAMI BAKURA: I'm Bakura! YAMI: Never heard of you! End. "The Omen" theme plays. CAPTION: vs bakura place your bets ONSCREEN TEXT: AND NOW A VERY SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM THE CAST AND CREW OF YU-GI-OH... YAMI: Hi folks. Here at Yu-Gi-Oh! we like to have a good laugh as much as the next guy. But there comes a time when the laughter must stop, and that's usually when somebody dies. Recently, a treasured member of our cast passed away. His name was Tristan Taylor's Voice. TÉA: He meant so much to all of us! He made us laugh, made us cry.. I can't believe he's really gone. YUGI: When I first heard that Tristan's Voice had died, I couldn't believe what I was hearing! His voice was like family to me! JOEY: I was with him when his voice passed away. His voice had been struggling to overcome an addiction to alcohol, and, well, one thing led to another. RECONSTRUCTION JOEY: Tristan's Voice, have you been drinking? TRISTAN'S VOICE: I can't remember because I'm so drunk! JOEY: Hey wait! Don't run with those scissors! TRISTAN'S VOICE: You're not the boss of me! (bampf!) OUCH! JOEY: Oh no. He's dead. End reconstruction MAI: What happened was just terrible. I'd never want anything bad to happen to my voice. MOKUBA: Neither would I! YAMI: And so, we dedicate this episode to the memory of Tristan's Voice. Goodnight, sweet prince, and a flight of angels sing thee to thy rest. (Tristan Taylor's tombstone is shown, followed by an overlay image of Tristan's smiling face) ONSCREEN TEXT: IN LOVING MEMORY OF TRISTAN TAYLOR'S ORIGINAL VOICE EPISODE ONE - EPISODE SEVEN Stinger: MOKUBA: (as N64 kid) NINTENDO SIXTY FOUUUR!!!!!! 1x08